Robin's Aching Back
by poxmaker
Summary: It's breakfast time at Titan's Tower. But what's wrong with Robin's back? And why can't Cyborg seem to ever enjoy his waffles? SLASH [RobinxBeastboy] ONESHOT


A/N: Hello people! How y'all doin'? Welcome to my 3rd fanfic!

Lately, for some wierd reason, I've had an obsession with Teen Titans. I'm not sure if it's because A) CN doesn't show it much anymore, B) I always took the show for granted when it was on all the time, or C) the fact that Robin and Beastboy are just too cute together! I'm leanin' towards C.

So, anyway, I've been on this particular obsession for a few weeks now. Tons of plot bunnies have visited me in these past two weeks, but none of them jumped on me and demanded a carrot as hard as this one. It came to me last week (June 18-24) while I was on vacation in Tennessee, and just wouldn't leave me alone. So last night I sat down at 11:00 pm and wrote until 5:20 this morning, and here is the end result. I quite like how it turned out.

I would like to remind any potential flamers that this story is SLASH, which means guy-on-guy romance, if you don't like it, then I _highly_ suggest you hit the back button **now. **In the story the main pairing is RobinxBB, of course. There's hintings of another slashy pairing I like, but you'll have to figure what it is yourself.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, nor do I own the company that makes that wonderful pill called Tylenol. If I did own the Teen Titans not only would Robin and Beastboy be making out every chance they could get, I would also have flamers of RobinxBB stories drawn in there so Robin and BB could rub it in their flamin' faces! If I owned the company that makes Tylenol then I wouldn't ever have headaches, but I might have liver damage. I guess it's not really that great a trade-off after all...**

**Warning: This story contains mentionings of a certain type of sexual fetish. It's not graphic, but I'm not exactly sure what the appropriate rating should be. So I'm ratin' this story M, to be safe. If anyone thinks it's ok to be rated T, please inform me immediately. Thankx.**

Enjoy people! (Those T's you'll see are breaks in the story, they stand for Teen Titans. Silly, I know, but I couldn't think of anything else.)

* * *

It was a perfectly normal morning at Titan's Tower. Cyborg and Starfire were in the kitchen making breakfast: Cy was baking a giant stack of waffles and Starfire was cooking something that looked like a sea cucumber, in a skillet; she was also merrily singing what she had said was the "Tamoranean Ballet of the Morning Meal" to herself, and it was driving Cyborg crazy. 

"Star, what exactly does screaming at the top of your lungs have to do with breakfast!"

"The song fills the cooking meal with joy and happiness, and then transfers the happy feelings to the person eating it. Do you not wish to be happy while you consume your Jacks of the Flap?"

"They're called flap jacks, Star. And I'm pretty sure I'll be happy enough while eating them, I love waffles!"

"Yes, but it is so much fun to sing the song! I know! I will teach it to you so that you may sing as well!"

Starfire sucked in a giant lungful of air and began to "sing." It was so loud that the bowl that Cyborg was using to stir his waffle mixture lifted off the counter and flew into his face.

SPLAT!

The bowl fell off of Cyborg's face and landed back on the counter, mush dripping off his nose. Cy stood there for a second, registering what had just happened, and then suddenly shook his head in frustration, sending mush everywhere.

"MY WAFFLES!"

Raven hovered a foot off the ground a few feet away, legs crossed, trying very hard not to be distracted by the two in the kitchen, reading a book. She was finding it very hard to concentrate and she longed to go back to her room to read. But her stomach was growling fiercely, and she knew that if she went back to her room with her book she wouldn't want to leave to eat breakfast. So she was forced to either try and read with Starfire singing and Cyborg complaining about his ruined waffles, or go and join them. She decided the book wasn't worth the frustration, or the hunger.

Raven put the book down, stood up, and walked over to the kitchen. She used one hand to silence Starfire and used the other to wipe the goop off of Cyborg's face with her powers.

With another 'SPLAT!' the waffle mixture fell from the air and into the sink where the facet turned on and washed it away. Four eggs floated out of the refrigerator and sat themselves down next to other waffle ingredients that were also floating out of their respective places in the kitchen.

Raven looked both Starfire and Cyborg in the eyes. "Alright, we're going to make breakfast, and there aren't going to be _any_ other explosions of food or song. Got it?"

The two silently nodded their heads and Raven released her grip on Starfire's mouth. Cyborg turned around and started making his waffles all over again, Raven got out another mixing bowl and began to make biscuits, and Starfire resumed frying her sea cucumber-looking thing. She refrained from singing.

After several moments of silence between them Starfire couldn't stand it any longer and had to say something. "Have either of you seen friend Robin or friend Beastboy this morning?"

Raven looked over at the Tamoranean from her mixing.

"Knowing Beastboy, he's probably still in bed, and will most likely stay there until after breakfast is ready. Robin's probably out training."

Cyborg grinned to himself and looking at Raven said, "Or in bed with Beastboy."

Raven just glared at him, but Starfire looked at him confusedly.

"Why would friend Robin be sleeping in bed with friend Beastboy? Do his bed sheets need trimming?"

Raven rolled her eyes and picked up her mixing bowl so that she could talk to Starfire while facing her.

"Let's just say that they're probably not sleeping."

"If they are not sleeping, then why do they not come and help us make the morning meal?"

"Well-"

"AHH!"

A yell echoed through the tower and cut Raven off, catching her off guard and scaring the crap out of her. Cyborg's waffle batter was enveloped in dark energy and blew up in his face.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT **

Robin's eyes snapped open as something hard hit him in the back and he screamed as fire shot up his spine. Lying next to him, Beastboy woke up instantly and was immediately at his leader's side.

"Robin, what's wrong!"

Robin gritted his teeth while the pain subsided a little. When he could talk he said, "My back… is killing me."

Beastboy looked down at him quizzically for a moment before grinning and kissing Robin on the cheek. He chuckled and said, "I think I know why that is."

Robin glared at the green changeling. "It's all your fault."

Beastboy slid off the bed and walked around to the other side. He knelt down next to Robin. "Not necessarily. It was _your_ idea, you can't put all the blame on me. Do you think you can get up?"

Robin gritted his teeth again and muttered, "Damn hormones." To BB he said, "I'm not sure."

Slowly, Robin began to sit up, but stopped when a jolt of pain wracked through his back. He froze, half sitting up and half off the bed.

"Oww…"

Beastboy chuckled to himself again and changed into a gorilla. He gently picked Robin up and sat him down on his feet in the same position he'd been in a moment before: hunched over, knees bent, and hand placed firmly at the base of his spine.

Robin, afraid to even turn his head, glared at Beastboy through the corner of his eye. "Why do you keep laughing at me?"

BB changed back and laughed yet again. "Dude, this is hilarious! I told you this could happen, but did you listen to me? No!"

Robin rolled his eyes and again muttered "Damn hormones" under his breath. "Hey, I didn't see you taking it easy for my sake, now did you?"

"You told me not to!"

Robin groaned. "Just help me get to the kitchen."

"Don't you want to get dressed first?"

"Screw getting dressed, I need coffee, **now**."

BB chuckled again and went over to _his_ Boy Wonder. Giving Robin his hand, he allowed him to put his weight on it and held him up. Then they started walking out of Robin's room.

As the door whooshed open the two were immediately confronted with a worried looking Cyborg.

"Hey, y'all alright? We heard someone scream."

Beastboy giggled and Robin glared at him again. "Will you stop that!"

Beastboy shook his head and looked up at Cyborg.

"Yeah, that was Robin, he hurt his back."

"Ouch, how'd that happen?"

"You -giggle- don't wanna know."

"Ookaayy. Y'all need any help?"

"Naw, I got 'im. You go back to making breakfast."

Cyborg cocked his head at Beastboy. "How'd you know I was making breakfast?"

BB pointed at Cyborg's right hand, which still held the wooden spoon he'd been using moments earlier.

"Oh…" He sweat-dropped. "AHH! I left my precious waffles with _Raven _and _Starfire_! They'll be killed!" He turned sharply on his heel and ran down the hall.

"Cyborg!" Beastboy yelled at the waffle crazed robot as he quickly turned a corner.

"What was that all about?" Robin looked confused.

Beastboy sighed. "Well, I was gonna tell him that his waffles were all over his face, but I guess he'll find out soon enough…"

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT **

Twenty minutes later Robin and Beastboy walked into the living room. Robin was gritting his teeth so hard that it felt as if he might chip one, BB was still giggling every few seconds.

"It's not that funny!" Robin said as Beastboy lead him to a chair at the table in the kitchen.

"Yes it is!"

Robin sat down and put his head in his hands.

"Oww…"

"You ok?" Raven asked. Having finished her biscuits she had sat at the table to try and read again. But right when she had found her place, Cyborg had barged into the room shouting about his poor waffles and how she and Starfire would destroy them. After about twenty seconds of ranting about how to treat waffles properly he'd realized that they were still on his face. Starfire had giggled at him and he'd then explained that everything was fine and that Robin and Beastboy would be a little late to breakfast. Currently, Cyborg was trying to remake his waffles, for the third time.

"You ok?"

Robin peeked over the tips of his fingers and nodded.

"Yeah, it's just my back. Once I get some Tylenol and coffee in me I'll be good as new. Yeah, Tylenol and coffee… That's all I need…" His voice trailed off as he his hands slid back up his face.

Meanwhile, Beastboy had morphed into a squirrel and was currently wrestling with a pill bottle.

_Stupid child-proof caps! _He thought to himself as he wrapped his little squirrly hands around the top of the bottle. After a few good tugs the cap came off with a soft 'POP!' and painkillers flew everywhere.

Beastboy scampered around the kitchen picking up the pills and popping them back into the bottle. When he was done he scampered over to the table, jumped up on it, and popped two of the pills into Robin's mouth. Robin instantly looked surprised and didn't think to swallow. After a few good, loud squeaks in his ear and a squirrly finger being shook at him, Robin finally snapped out of it and swallowed.

Giving a decisive nod, Beastboy jumped off the table and ran over to the coffee machine, which had beeped telling him that the coffee was done. He changed back and carefully picked up the steaming hot mug of coffee and carried it over to Robin at the table.

Robin sighed and took the mug from Beastboy. He blew lightly at the steam that was rising and curling up on itself from the hot liquid, and then took a careful sip. It was a little harder to do than usual; he was still hunched over and because of that he had to tip the mug a little more than was usual.

As the warm beverage trickled down his throat Robin felt a little better. But he still refused to budge from his position on his chair; any little movement caused pain to shoot up his spine.

"Thanks BB." He said to the changeling beside him.

"Your welcome." Beastboy said as he leaned down and kissed Robin on the cheek. "It's the least I could do after… well, you know."

"I thought you said it was _my _fault?"

"Dude, it was both of our faults, and you know it."

This time it was Robin's turn to chuckle. "Yeah, you're right. It _was_ fun though. We should do it again sometime." He gave Beastboy a suggestive grin.

"Dude, if it does _this _to you, then I'm not sure we should."

"Who knows, maybe my back'll get used to it after awhile."

BB grinned. "Hopefully."

"WAFFLES ARE READY!" Cyborg's voice came from their right and snapped them out of their daydream (or more like fantasy). He walked over to the table and dropped a **huge** pile of waffles in the center of it. Then he sat down a basket full of Raven's biscuits, which he had taken out of the oven for her.

Beastboy's eyes got huge and his mouth watered at the site of the giant pile of pancakes. Reluctantly though, he tore his eyes away from the waffly goodness and got a plateful for Robin.

"You go ahead and eat Robin, I gotta go do something'."

"Ok, thanks… You are going to eat eventually though, right?"

"Dude, do you really think I'd pass up a chance to eat some of Cy's waffles? Duh!"

And with that, Beastboy ran off to a closet on the opposite side of the room and began rummaging around in it. Crashes could be heard and at one point the changeling was heard saying, "Oww, my head! Stupid hangers!"

Cyborg began to pour a gigantic amount of maple syrup on his equally gigantic stack of waffles and then looked over his shoulder in the direction of the closet.

"What's he lookin' for in there?"

Robin carefully took a bite of waffle and shook his head. "Dunno. But whatever it is, it must be important to make him wait to eat."

There was another loud crash from the closet and Beastboy yelled, "Ouch!"

Cyborg rolled his eye and shouted at the closet, "BB, come outta the closet and eat something before you hurt yourself."

Beastboy stayed in the closet and continued his searching but yelled out anyway, "Not yet, I'm not done in here yet. Just gotta find it…"

"Beastboy, come out of the closet." Cyborg was persistent.

"Dude, I came out of the closet _months_ ago! You know that! Aha! Found it!"

There was a slight tugging sound as Beastboy tried to get whatever it was he had been looking for out of the closet door. Then he turned around and walked back towards the table, stopping a few feet away to sit the object down.

Raven, curious, peeked over the top of her book. "What is that?"

"It's a massage table!"

Cyborg, still pouring syrup on his waffles, looked over at the white, plastic table Beastboy was setting up. "When did we get a _massage table_?"

Beastboy pulled the metal legs out from under the table and snapped them into place. "How should I know? I found it a few weeks ago in that closet. I dunno how it got there."

"What are you going to do with it exactly?"

Beastboy grinned and gave Raven a thumbs up. "I'm going to give Robin a massage!"

Robin groaned. "This is gonna be so painful…"

Raven smirked. "I don't know Robin, don't count Beastboy out just yet. He can be really gentle when he wants to be; _especially _with people he cares about."

"Tell that to him nine hours ago…"

While all of this had been going on, Starfire had been at the stove trying to finish frying her sea cucumber thing. She had just finished it and was now sitting it on the table for everyone else to enjoy. She'd wished she could've sung to it a little more, it was looking a little sad, and black. But she supposed it would have to do, Raven had been adamant about her _not_ singing anymore that morning.

Starfire sat the cucumber thing on the table and Robin looked at it quizzically.

"Starfire, what is that exactly?"

Smiling broadly, Starfire said, "It is one of my mother's favorite recipes: a Glorbangian Mushroot."

Raven leered at it uncertainly, "Is it edible?"

Starfire put her finger to her chin and looked toward the ceiling thoughtfully. "I think the saying is 'It tastes like turkey'."

"That's chicken, Star. It tastes like chicken." Cyborg corrected her.

"Yes, that's it!" Starfire said happily. "But it is a plant, so friend Beastboy can eat it too!"

From off to her left Robin groaned because he'd accidentally sat up a little in an attempt to seem as though he was paying attention to Starfire. He rubbed any part of his back that he could reach fervently.

Afraid for her friend's health, Starfire rushed to Robin's side.

"Friend Robin, are you alright?"

"Yeah Star," Robin said still rubbing his back, "I'll be alright. Pain's almost gone anyway."

Still slightly worried, Starfire hovered over to Beastboy, who was just sitting up the massage table.

"Beastboy, what is wrong with our friend? He seems hurt."

Beastboy looked up at her, and sticking his thumb over his shoulder at Robin said, "You mean Brokeback over there?"

"I heard that!" Robin shouted from his chair at the table.

BB chuckled to himself. "Yeah, Star, he'll be fine. It's just that he wanted to try something _new _last night."

Extremely confused, Starfire asked, "What do you mean, 'something new'?"

Beastboy gave Starfire a cheesy grin, and then immediately changed into a large German Shepherd. Then he let out a loud, "WUF!"

Time stood still as realization sunk into two of the Teen Titans. There was a soft 'THUD' as Raven's book slipped from her grasp and landed softly on the table. For a moment her eyes went wide and she let a little bit of surprise show in them. Instantly, Cyborg's stack of waffles was engulfed in dark energy and blew up in his face, a gooey, sticky mass of mush flying all over him.

Time resumed its normal pace and Cyborg and Robin groaned simultaneously.

"Aww man…"

"Damn hormones…"

Raven, getting control of her emotions again, looked over at Robin, who had his head in his hands again.

"Robin, look at me." His fingers parted and Raven could see his blue eyes peeking out at her. It was then that she realized that he didn't have his mask on.

"Is that supposed to mean what I think it's supposed to mean?" She pointed at Beastboy, who was now enthusiastically wagging his tail.

"Yeah."

"You two had-"

"Yeah."

"And he was a-"

"Yeah."

"And that threw your back out?"

"Yeah."

"Whose idea was it?"

"Mine…"

"You don't think that's a little perverted?"

"Yeah… Damn hormones…"

"Was it fun?"

"Huh!"

Robin took his hands away from his face in surprise. He hadn't expected her to ask _that_.

"Was. It. Fun?"

Regaining his composure, Robin grinned at the thought. "Oh yes, it was definitely fun."

Beastboy padded over to his boyfriend and licked him from chin to forehead. Then he gave a happy, "Arf!"

Raven smirked at the two of them, then she waved a dismissive hand. "As long as you don't kill yourselves _and_ we don't have to know about it, go ahead and have your perverted doggy-sex."

Beastboy changed back and cocked an eyebrow. "Who said it was only dogs?"

Raven's face drained of any color that might've been there and she sweat-dropped, quickly picking her book back up.

"Like I said, I don't care what you two do as long as I DON'T HAVE TO KNOW ABOUT IT!"

Robin and Beastboy looked at each other for a second, then laughed; until Robin yelped in pain.

As Beastboy rubbed Robin's back to ease the pain, Starfire floated over to where Raven was sitting.

"Friend Raven, I do not understand. How could Beastboy as a dog hurt Robin's back?"

Raven look up from her book at Starfire, and grinned.

"How about after breakfast we go up to your room and I explain it to you?"

Starfire clasped her hands together in joy. "Marvelous! It will be like a party of slumbering! Only without the slumbering! Will we shape our hair into assortments of shapes with those stretchy things that are not for shooting at people? Or will we paint our fingernails with the paint that makes one feel light-headed after extended periods of use? Or will we do the Earth female ritual of telling each other of males we find attractive?"

Raven looked amused. "Sure Star, but I thought that we'd focus on _girls_ instead of boys. Kind of a 'girls only' thing."

"Marvelous! I cannot wait!"

Meanwhile, BB was still rubbing Robin's back for him.

"As soon as you finish I'll give you that massage, it should help."

"No."

"Robin, I'm going to fix what I did to you whether you like it or not."

Robin cocked an eyebrow at him and said, "That's not what I meant. You're not going to give me a massage when I'm done eating. You'll do it after _you're_ done eating. Now sit and get you some waffles, a biscuit, and me a piece of whatever that thing Starfire made is."

"_Alright_," Beastboy said in mock-annoyance as he sat down next to _his _Boy Wonder. He grabbed a few waffles and stuck them on a plate, took a biscuit out of the basket, poured himself some orange juice, and cut off a piece of Starfire's Glorbangian Mushroot for Robin.

He plopped the, surprisingly, soft slice of Mushroot on Robin's plate and giggled when Robin looked at it as if it were Slade.

He poured some syrup on his waffles, cut off a piece, and took a bite. They were wonderful! He reveled in the taste.

t was then that his mind was drawn to the robot across the table from him that had baked the delicious waffles. And who, weirdly, hadn't said a single word since _his_ waffles had blown up all over him, courtesy of Raven, of course.

"Robin, does something seem wrong with Cy to you?"

Robin glanced at Cyborg through the corner of his eye. Cyborg was just sitting there, with this dazed expression on his face. It was as if he'd simply stopped functioning; not dead, but not _exactly_ active either.

"I dunno BB, he looks like he's in shock."

"From our little revelation, or his waffles blowing up?"

"Both, probably. He'll be fine, just needs some time to process the information."

"Yeah, sure."

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT **

"Ok Robin, prepare for your back to feel as if you'd never had passionate, hot doggy-sex!"

Robin groaned, for the umpteenth time that day. Beastboy had him laid out on his stomach on that stupid massage table he'd found in the closet, _with his shirt off._

"Gar, do we have to do this here, in the living room?"

"Relax," Beastboy said as he popped his knuckles. "Star and Raven are up in Star's room doing god-knows-what and Cy's still in 'shock' over at the table there. No one's gonna see you with your mask _and_ shirt off but me."

"Alright, but could we hurry up? My back _really_ hurts, and if we're attacked I'll be defenseless."

"Everything will be fine. Sheesh, stop worrying so much. Now, relax and let me work my green magic."

Robin sighed and set his chin on the table.

Beastboy popped his knuckles again and morphed into a giant squid. He placed a thick tentacle at the base of Robin's spine and gently massaged it. He could feel the muscle begin to relax and loosen under his touch, so he placed more tentacles on different parts of Robin's back and began to massage them all at once.

"Ohh… Dang BB, that feels great. The pain is actually going away."

Robin's back began to loosen up and he began to squirm. Yes, squirm. He hadn't moved from the same position in hours, and he was anxious to move around. But BB wasn't making it very easy for him: Every time he tried to shift his position, Gar would put more pressure on his back; effectively pinning him to the table.

Ah well, at least he _could _move.

Beastboy could tell that Robin was feeling better, so he decided to concentrate on something _other_ than just giving his love a massage. Carefully, he let one tentacle move down and down Robin's back until it was almost on top of his rear.

Feeling this Robin yelled, "Garfield Logan! I told you, not in the living room!"

Squid Beastboy jumped and changed back to himself.

"Sheesh, alright! Can't blame a guy for wanting to cop a feel of such a hot butt!"

"Yes I can. Now help me get up, I think I can walk now."

Carefully, Beastboy took Robin by the arm and helped him stand.

"You alright? Any pain?"

Robin put both his hands on his back and pushed up, stretching backwards and popping his back. He winced when a small jolt of electricity shot up his back, but that was the worst of it.

"Yeah, I think I'm fine now. Thanks Gar, that really helped."

Beastboy blushed. "Aww, well, you know, couldn't let my boyfriend go around with a thrown-out back."

Robin smiled at Beastboy. "Heh, I guess you're right."

He leaned in and kissed Beastboy. They stood there like that for a few minutes, just kissing. Then Robin pulled away and asked, "Like to cuddle on the couch for a while?"

"Sure."

They walked over to the couch and Robin sat down with his back to the arm. He reached up and pulled Beastboy into his lap and wrapped his arms around his little green lover. Beastboy leaned his head back against Robin's chest and closed his eyes.

They lay there like that for a long time. The sun coming from the giant windows in front of them shining on their bodies and making them drowsy.

They would've fallen asleep there, if Cyborg hadn't decided to come out of his trance just then.

"Hey, BB?"

"Oh, you woke up. Wassup?"

"BB, since when are you on top?"

"Damn hormones…"

* * *

A/N: So, did y'all like it? 

I thought it was hilarious the entire time I was writing, couldn't stop laughin'. The part of the story that started it all was teh scene I like to call the "Revelation Scene". Once it popped into my head it wouldn't leave, so the rest of the story kind of developed around it. I also _had_ to do something with Cyborg's supposed love of waffles. I read a story in which two of the characters (can't remember if it was Starfire and Raven or BB and Robin) were talking and "Cyborg's affinity for waffles" came up. I thought it was hilarious, and I can totally see Cyborgstressing out about waffles just like he would about his car.

Did anybody guess the other pairing? If you did, then good for you! For those of you who didn't, I'll tell you: It was RavenxStarfire. Aren't they cute together?

Hmm... Now that I think about it, there were _three_ pairings in this story: RobinxBB, StarfirexRaven, and Cyborg and his waffles. He he...

Review if you like it please! Oh, but wait, before you do, I'd like to say something about that:

If anybody were to go to my profile page they'd see that my first two stories were Kingdom Hearts stories, and they're both slash. I find that in the KH fandom, there are alot of slash fans and few het fans, so therefore there aren't that many flamers for the slash stories. This is not true for the Teen Titans fandom. The great majority of TT fans are fans of het romance, and there are few slash fans. Therefore there are ALOT of people who flame TT slash stories. I fully expect to get my first few flames for this story, and I have a warning for the flamers:

You flame, you leave your email address, and you **will** hear back from me. I do not take kindly to idiotic remarks, and I can't help it if you are stuck with mentality of of a twelve year old. So, anyway, you've been warned.

Thankx for your time lovely people!


End file.
